Conventionally known is a print system in which a document is uploaded from a client computer to a print server via the Internet and the document uploaded in the print server is print-outputted. The service provided by the system is becoming popular as a print service. As an example of this type of system, known is a print system in which image data is registered in a server, the image data in the server is designated from a client device, then the designated image data is transferred to a printer and print-outputted (e.g., Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-215361).
In the above conventional system, a generated document is received by a specialized printer driver. Further, systems capable of handling Jpeg files and PDF files as standard formats are known. However, in a case where registered data itself is protected with a password, when the registered data is actually print-outputted, a printing error occurs due to the password.
On the other hand, in a system configured without consideration of security of each data, it is necessary to take a security countermeasure for the server itself.